The Silly Nonsense Note 37 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the thirty-seventh silly note: Opening to Kramer vs. Kramer 1999 VHS Here is the opening to Kramer vs. Kramer 1999 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Fantasia 2000 IMAX Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Tarzan Preview # An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Pinocchio Preview # I'll Be Home for Christmas Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # "Stay Tuned After the Movie" # Disney.com Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Closing to Kramer vs. Kramer 1999 VHS Here is the opening to Kramer vs. Kramer 1999 VHS and here are the orders: # End Credits # "Theatrical Trailer" # Kramer vs. Kramer Official Trailer # Inspector Gadget: Inspector's Greatest Gadgets Preview # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Opening to Barney: Everyone is Special 2005 DVD Here is the closing to Barney: Everyone is Special 2005 DVD and here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning Screen # Barney Copyright Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney: The Land of Make-Believe Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer # Main Menu # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children # Barney & Friends Home Video (Season 9 Version) Intro # Barney Comes to Life for All About Me That's All. Closing to Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD (2009 Reprint) Here is the closing to Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD (2009 Reprint) and here are the orders: # End Credits # Barney: The Land of Make-Believe Trailer # The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer (Version 2) # Bob the Builder: When Bob Became a Builder Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. Opening to Barney in Outer Space 2010 DVD Here is the opening to Barney in Outer Space 2010 DVD and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) # Lionsgate Home Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) # "Coming Soon to DVD" # Timmy Time: Timmy Steals the Show Trailer # "Now Available on DVD" # Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Love to Dance Trailer # Barney 2010 DVDs Trailer # HIT Entertainment Auto Play & Main Menu # Main Menu # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) # Barney in Outer Space Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2006 DVD Here is the closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2006 DVD and here are the orders: # End Credits # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Can You Sing That Song? Trailer # The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car Trailer # Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Trailer That's All. Opening to Barney's Sense-Sational Day 2004 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Sense-Sational Day 2004 VHS and here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Sense-Sational Day 2004 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Sense-Sational Day 2004 VHS and here are the orders: # End Credits # Movin' and Groovin' Trailer # Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer # The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Trailer # Kipper: Water Play Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. Opening to Barney's Pajama Party 2003 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Pajama Party 2003 VHS and here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Pajama Party Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Pajama Party 2003 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Pajama Party 2003 VHS and here are the orders: # End Credits # Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! Trailer # The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer # Kipper: Cuddly Critters Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. Opening to Barney's Night Before Christmas 2008 DVD Here is the opening to Barney's Night Before Christmas 2008 DVD and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) # Lionsgate Home Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) # "Now Available on DVD" # Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery Trailer # Bob the Builder on Site: Houses and Playgrounds Trailer # The Best of Barney Trailer # HIT Entertainment Auto Play & Main Menu # Main Menu # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Night Before Christmas Title Card That's All. Opening to Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS and here are the orders: # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Kipper: Let It Snow Trailer # The Wiggles: Dorothy's Magical Birthday - A Movie Adventure Trailer # Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever Trailer # Barney & Friends Season 7 Promotional Teaser # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7-8 Version) # Barney's Christmas Star Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS and here are the orders: # End Credits # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial # Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial That's All. Opening to Barney's Families are Special 2000 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Families are Special 2000 VHS and here are the orders: # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Stomp Music Video for Wake Up, Jeff! Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney & Friends (Season 2 Version) Intro # A Very Special Delivery! Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Families are Special 2000 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Families are Special 2000 VHS and here are the orders: # Barney Says Segment (A Very Special Delivery!) # Barney & Friends Season 2 End Credits # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney's Halloween Party Trailer # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) That's All. Fearing a decline in profits in the upcoming years following the record-breaking cycle from 1990-1996, Disney rushed out Bambi from a 5-year moratorium and set it out for release in the early spring of 1997. The movie sold modestly for another early release, but did not meet the lofty expectations of its previous Classics release, selling only 8.5 million tapes in the US and Canada. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # George of the Jungle Theatrical Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # "Stay Tuned After the Feature" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "Love is a Song") # Early Morning # Meeting Young Prince Bambi # Good Morning # Bambi and Thumper Meet Flower/The Storm Begins # "Little April Shower" # The Meadow/Meet Faline # The Great Prince of the Forest/Man # Autumn and Winter Fun # Long Winter/Mother's Death # Bambi Searches For His Mother # "Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song" # Twitterpated # Flower Becomes Twitterpated # Thumper is Twitterpated # Bambi Gets Twitterpated # I Bring You a Song ("Looking for Romance") # Man Returns # Faline Chased by Dogs # Escape from the Fire # After the Fire # Bambi the Great Prince of the Forest # "The End" # Bambi: The Magic Behind the Masterpiece Featurette # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Barney from Lyrick Studios Barney & Friends has released with home videos and music albums from Lyrick Studios from 1997 to 2000, as well as videos from other properties released by Lyrick Studios, such as Wishbone, VeggieTales, Groundling Marsh, Joe Scruggs, Kids for Character, Kids for Character: Choices Count!, Barney's Great Adventure, Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme, 3-2-1 Penguins!, The Wiggles and more. U.S. VHS releases: # Barney's Colors & Shapes (1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) (originally packaged with the ActiMates TV Pack) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) # It's Time for Counting (1998) # Down on Barney's Farm (1998) # Barney in Outer Space (1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (1998) # Barney's Great Adventure (1998) # Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (1998) # Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) # What a World We Share (1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) # Let's Play School (1999) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) # More Barney Songs (1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001) # A to Z with Barney (2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) # Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) U.S. VHS re-releases: # Waiting for Santa (1997/1998) # Barney's Exercise Circus (1998) # Barney's Parade of Numbers (1998) # Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1998) (VHS cover with Lyrick Studios logo and tape label with 1995 re-release) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (1999) # Barney's Halloween Party (1999) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1999) # Once Upon a Time (1999) # Imagination Island (1999) # Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1999) # Barney in Concert (2000) # Barney's Fun & Games (2000) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (2000) # Barney's Talent Show (2000) # Let's Play School (re-titled as "Barney's ABCs and 123s") (2000) # Barney Live! in New York City (2000) (VHS cover with purple clam shell) # Barney's Adventure Bus (2000) # Sing & Dance with Barney (2000) U.S. VHS re-releases (how it should've been): # Three Wishes (1997) # The Backyard Show (1998) # Rock with Barney (1998/2001) # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (Lyrick Studios) # Let's Pretend with Barney (1998) (original 1994 VHS release with tape label of the 1998 re-release) # Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1999) # Barney Safety (1999) # A Day at the Beach (2000) # Barney's Families are Special (2000) # Barney's Birthday (2000) # Barney's Big Surprise (2000) (VHS cover with purple clam shell and tape label which it really should've been re-released in 2000) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (2001) # Barney Songs (2001) # Campfire Sing-Along (2001) U.S. Music Cassette/CD: # Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997) # Barney's Big Surprise (1997) # Happy Holidays, Love Barney (1997) # Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1998) # Barney's Great Adventure (1998) # Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure (1998) # Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) # Songs in the Key of Purple (1998) # I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) # Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999) # Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999) # Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) # Barney's Greatest Hits (2000) # Barney Rocks! (2000) The Wiggles from Lyrick Studios The Wiggles has released with home videos and music albums from Lyrick Studios from 2000 to 2001, as well as videos from other properties released by Lyrick Studios, such as Barney, Wishbone, VeggieTales, Groundling Marsh, Joe Scruggs, Kids for Character, Kids for Character: Choices Count!, Barney's Great Adventure, Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme, 3-2-1 Penguins! and more. U.S. VHS releases: # Wiggle Time (2000) # Yummy Yummy (2000) # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2000) # Wake Up Jeff! (2000) # Toot, Toot! (2001) # Dance Party (2001) # Wiggly Play Time (2001) U.S. Music Cassette/CD: # Let's Wiggle (1999) # Yummy Yummy (1999) # Wake Up Jeff! (1999) # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2000) # Toot Toot! (2001) # Dance Party (2001) Videos from Other Lyrick Studios Properties: * Barney * VeggieTales * Wishbone * Groundling Marsh * Joe Scruggs * Kids for Character * Kids for Character: Choices Count! * Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme * 3-2-1 Penguins! * The Wiggles * Bob the Builder * Kipper Barney Voices Through the Years Here are the Barney voices that were spoken throughout the years. Bob West Appearances of Bob West's Barney voice: #The Backyard Show (first time Bob West voices Barney) #Three Wishes #A Day at the Beach #Waiting for Santa #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! #Love to Read, with Barney #Barney Live! in New York City #Imagination Island #Shawn and the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Barney Safety #A Day in the Park with Barney (Bob West's voice is still heard daily at the attraction at Universal Studios Florida) #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! #Barney Songs #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O #It's Time for Counting #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Halloween Party #My Party with Barney (Bob West's voice for singing) #Barney's Great Adventure #Barney's First Adventures #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship #Sing & Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #Barney's Night Before Christmas #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #More Barney Songs #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #A "Little" Mother Goose / Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special #Barney's Musical Castle (final time Bob West voices Barney in the stage show tour and the home video in 2001) Duncan Brannan Appearances of Duncan Brannan's voice of Barney: #My Party with Barney (Speaking only, some dialogue) (first time) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (Singing only) #Come on Over to Barney's House (Singing only) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Singing only) #Let's Go to the Zoo (Singing only) #You Can Be Anything (Singing only) #Barney's Beach Party (Singing only) #Round and Round We Go (Singing only) (final time) Tim Dever Appearances of Tim Dever voicing Barney: #Barney's Super Singing Circus (Speaking only) (first time) #Come on Over to Barney's House (Speaking only) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Speaking only in new footage) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Speaking only) #Let's Go to the Zoo (Speaking only) #Barney's Pajama Party (Entire role in the new content) #You Can Be Anything (Speaking only and some singing) #Barney's Beach Party (a.k.a. Let's Go to the Beach) (Speaking only) #Round and Round We Go (a.k.a. Fun on Wheels) (Speaking only) #Barney's Christmas Star (Entire role) (final time) 'Dean Wendt ' Appearances of Dean Wendt voiced Barney since 2002: #All Aboard! (first time) #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #My Family and Me #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House #Barney Songs from the Park #Read with Me (All Booked Up) #Dance with Me (Happy Dancin' Feet!) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #Here Kitty, Kitty! #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Play Piano with Me! #Day and Night #A Perfectly Purple Day #A Picture of Friendship #Happy Mad Silly Sad #Movin' and Groovin' #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Squares, Squares Everywhere #Let's Go for a Ride! #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #At Home in the Park #Now I Know My ABCs #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #Barney's Colorful World #My Baby Brother #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Ready, Set, Play! #Let's Go to the Farm #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #Just Imagine #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #Everyone is Special (2005) #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Pets #Vets #Counting #Letters #Winter #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Rabbits #Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Differences #Dancing #Singing #Neighborhoods #Careers #China #Kenya #Let's Go to the Firehouse #Dino-Mite Birthday #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun #The Nature of Things #The New Kid #Grandpa's Visit #The Big Garden #Listen! #Lost and Found #Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #Starlight, Star Bright #Big as Barney #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Best in Show #The Chase #Dream Big #That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey #The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game #What's Your Name? #The Magic Caboose #BJ the Great #Gift of the Dinos #A Visit to Santa #Riff's Musical Zoo #The Princess and the Frog #Celebrating Around the World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure #Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure #To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure #Once Upon a Dino Tale #Barney's Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go on Vacation #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #Barney's Jungle Friends #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #Let's Play Outside #A-Counting We Will Go #Best Fairy Tales #I Can Do It! #Barney's Birthday Bash #Big World Adventure #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends #A Super-Dee-Duper Day!